The TARDIS's Return
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: Idris is back, and better than ever. The Doctor has no clue why this is happening but he has to make sure Idris doesn't meet her fate. What trouble lies within the mysteriousness of Idris?
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS's Return

Fanfiction by: Michelle

"Aha! Didn't I tell you it would be fun, Clara?" The Doctor said with excitement.

"Yeah, but try not to kill everyone next time." Clara replied back. The Doctor rolled his eyes and went to the TARDIS console. He eyed it closely, in deep thought. "Doctor?" Clara called to him?

"Hm, what?"

"It's getting late…And well, we had a great day."

"Oh, yes. You should get some sleep."

"I'll see you soon?"

"Soon! Yeah…Don't hold your breath." He said with shy smile. Clara giggled and walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed and glanced at the TARDIS monitor. He blinked a couple of time and yawned. He then smiled and spoke, "Well, I should get some rest, too. What do you think ol' girl?" The TARDIS lightly hums. The Doctor pats the console and walks out towards the room.

The Doctor snuggled up in his bed. "Sweet dreams," he whispered as he turned off the light. He fell soundly asleep. Darkness. Darkness peered out onto him. Then suddenly there was a voice. It called out to him, "Doctor!" The Doctor was standing still upon a rugged hill. He heard the voice again, "My Doctor!" He frantically looked around, hoping to find the being of which the voice came. Then as he looked straight ahead a figure stood before him. His eyes were steady and calm as he stared at it. It was a woman. Clearly unordinary. Her eyes were like fire at its most beauty. The dress she wore was of many blues. To as bright as the crystal ocean, to the darkest night. The dress wasn't her greatest feature. It was her voice. She reached out her hand to touch The Doctor's cheek. The Doctor couldn't help, but smile at her. She then firmly spoke, "The one who ran away from home, the one who travels time and space, will seek out Idris before her fate. Her heart is pure; her heart is gold, time to change for one last course." The Doctor's smile faded as the woman began to disappear. All he kept hearing was her shrieking, "Doctor! My Doctor! Doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS's Return

Chapter 2

The Doctor jumped up out of bed. He ran to the TARDIS console. "Nothing's working! Why isn't it working?!" He yelled as he lashed out on the console. He looked at the doors and went over to open them. He ran outside and it was morning. He was in the same spot when he dropped Clara off. He confusedly looked around. Then he knocked on Clara's door and shouted, "Clara! Clara! Hurry, it's important! Clara!" A few moments later, she opens the door and stares at The Doctor. He looks at her and can't help but smile. "You're so adorable…" He shyly said. Clara blinked and tilted her head, "Isn't there a reason you kept shouting my name?" The Doctor's smile faded and he grabbed her hand, running towards the TARDIS. While running, Clara asked, "What's going on? Doctor!"

He replied, "I had a dream last night about the TARDIS. Then when I woke up, the ol' girl was dead!" Now in the TARDIS, Clara was horribly confused. She just stared at The Doctor. He sighed and said, "The TARDIS is dead, Clara. I'm nothing now. I don't understand it." Clara slowly nodded and went over to him. He touched the console, but nothing would work. Clara then asked, "What happened in the dream?" He glanced over at her, "Nothing like that! It was just, I saw a woman. She kept screaming my name. I then saw her. She told me something… It was, 'The one who ran away from home, the one who travels time and space, will seek out Idris before her fate. Her heart is pure; her heart is gold, time to change for one last course.' What does that mean?" He raged out and kicked the TARDIS. Clara went over to The Doctor, "Doctor, calm down! Please." He sighed and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. Clara then said, "It sounds like a puzzle. In the beginning it was definitely talking about you, Doctor. Whoever this Idris is, she must know about why this is happening." The Doctor began to think. "Idris, Idris, Idris. Why does that name sound so familiar?"


End file.
